MENAGE A TROIS
by KeepMeInspired
Summary: Menage a Trois:A Household of Three.At age 7, Sasuke became the lone avenger.At age 7, Sakura became the solitary orphan. At age 8, Neji was already a child prodigy.That year, the three became siblings ON HIATUS.gomen..Do read Between the Two though :D
1. Chapter 1

**MENAGE A TROIS**

A HOUSEHOLD OF THREE

by KeepMeInspired

* * *

Summary**:** At age seven, Sasuke became the lone avenger. At age seven, Sakura became the solitary orphan. At age eight, Neji was already a child prodigy. That year, the three became siblings.

* * *

NEJI: AGE EIGHT

Neji was presently resisting the urge to smack his little cousin, Hanabi, right in the head.

"Neji! Neji! Neji!" Her voice came out in tiny annoying squeaks which sounded all the more irritating to his ears.

Hiashi stuck his head inside the room. "Would you care to join us in the other room, Neji?"

Neji gave a subtle nod the way he always does and stopped himself from snapping at his uncle that he would be more than willing to do anything that could keep him nowhere near the vicinity of Hanabi's incessant squeals.

As if to fortify the point, Hanabi called out to him. "Be nice, Neji!"

Following his uncle into the room, he saw two children there gazing up at him. Hiashi beckoned for him to sit down as he did so himself.

"This is Neji. My nephew." His uncle told the green-eyed girl and the raven-haired boy in front of him. "This, Neji, is Sakura and Sasuke."

Impassive as always, the nephew just remained shut. He wasn't really interested in other people's names. Nevertheless, he absorbed the insignificant tidbit of information for future reference.

"From now on…." His uncle began in a determined voice. "…. I'm gonna take responsibility for them." The younger Hyuuga caught his uncle's austere expression at once. "From now on, you three are going to be siblings."

* * *

SAKURA: AGE EIGHT (a year later)

Uncle Hiashi had provided the three of them a house of their own. Well, it wasn't really what they can call their own since it's still somehow connected to the main branch's mansion but, at least, they have it to themselves. Hiashi-sama had done this, saying that they might as well grasp the true essence of the word 'responsibility' now that they've already graduated from the academy.

Sakura performed her tasks around the house dutifully. As the only female in the house, she was given most of the chores but she consented………… Well, at least, she didn't mind as long as two certain _beings_ would do their part of the job.

She glanced at the list stuck on the refrigerator ever since who knows when. It read:

HOUSEHOLD CHORES

SAKURA: Kitchen and Living Room

NEJI AND SASUKE: Bedroom…!!

She entered the bedroom and found it in chaotic disarray. Snatching the alarm clock in her right hand and the plastic lotion bottle in her left, she stormed toward her brothers.

Neji was on the porch, shirtless, eyes closed and meditating.

Sasuke was on the rocking chair, reading a ridiculously thick book.

She chucked both things at them.

And as if this was of daily occurrence, Sasuke _calmly _adjusted his book so that he would be shielded from the flying bottle while Neji neatly leaned away to avoid the alarm clock.

Two dull thuds were heard as the clock and the bottle landed against something not human.

Neji opened his eyes and, at the same time, Sasuke lowered his book. "What?" they both said in unison.

"Bedroom." she glared simply.

Neji, though an outsider would surely not notice it for he maintained such a composed expression, grudgingly pushed himself up. He shoved a scowling Sasuke off his chair and together, they flounced to the room.

Sakura crossed her arms at them. Though Neji was one year older, it was like there really was no age difference between them at all.

Relative surprise registered on her features as she heard _weird_ noises from inside the room. It sounded distinctly like………. scraping?

Several creaks and a million thumps later, Sakura couldn't take it any more_. What the hell were they doing there, destroying the room?_

She pushed the door open. "Seriously, are you trying to destroy our bedroom?" As her eyes landed on Sasuke and on what his hands were rapidly doing, she couldn't help but contain her infuriation. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SASUKE!" To Sakura's trained eye, she couldn't have mistaken his underhanded intentions for anything in the world. "If you think you can fool me with an illusion of an already-neat room then you are absolutely WRONG!"

At the far side of the room, Neji stopped pushing the dresser. "See? I told you you'd get caught, Sasuke." He smirked.

"Damn."

* * *

"You didn't move the dresser in time to block the door, you idiot Neji!"

"Yeah sorry."

* * *

SASUKE: AGE TEN

"Fire Element Dragon Skill…"

A swirling ball of fire escaped his lips. It burned the bush he had been practicing in front of into a crisp.

Behind him, on the front porch, Neji was playing checkers with an elated Sakura. She was on a winning streak for six times already and nothing could compare to the joy of defeating your genius brother.

Sasuke came up behind Sakura and glanced over her shoulder. He smiled smugly at Neji. At first glance, it really looked like Neji was being flattened by Sakura's wit and strategies but if you take a closer look and analyze the reason behind his moves, you'd see what was clearly going on.

It only took Sasuke one keen glance to know that Neji was purposely letting their sister win.

Neji picked up a piece.

"Two moves to the right." Sasuke predicted just as Neji placed the piece two places to the right.

Sakura whipped back at him. "How'd you know that?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Neji who, in turn, narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. He was aware that Sasuke saw through his moves. However, knowing that he was purposely losing the match to her would absolutely infuriate the pink-haired girl. The next thing Neji needs was for their sister to suddenly release a chakra-enhanced punch right on his face. Even at such a young age, Sakura already had a menacing control over her chakra and, if she mustered up enough determination, there was no doubt she could most definitely punch a hole through a three-inch thick brick wall.

He glared threateningly at Sasuke.

"What?" Sakura asked, eyes declaring the confusion she felt at the look she had seen her brothers exchange. "Why are you two staring at each other?"

The corners of Sasuke's mouth lifted slightly. "We think alike."

* * *

SAKURA: AGE THIRTEEN

Silently, as though like a cat prowling, she sneaked her way _slowly _and painstakingly towards the window. Ducking low, she looked around her to ensure that she was indeed all alone. A few more tiptoes later and she was right under the windowsill. She leaned first, allowing her breath to escape in a silent sigh of relief. Damn. She sure was _never _going to do this again. Just the pressure of trying to return to bed unscathed was proving to be very suffocating for her.

But anyway, it was her entire fault. In the first place, if she had just asked for official permission then she wouldn't have to be sneaking under her own bedroom window right now. But then again, if she had told Neji and Sasuke that Ino was having a party wherein she promised to allow her guests to acquire their first real taste of vodka then they'd surely freak out. Plus, they wouldn't have allowed her to go anyway. Not when they still have that absurd sister complex of theirs.

At age thirteen, Sakura was feeling absolutely _bored_. Her life contained no excitement _at all. _Her brothers wouldn't even allow her a boyfriend! They threatened to kill the guy if they as much see her holding hands with him. Now, what could possibly be worse than that? Well, they've also banned her from what they refer to as 'not-so-wholesome parties' which, if truth be told, is actually the exact category where Ino's party belonged.

That was _precisely_ the very reason she had chosen to sneak out of bed after they had all gone to sleep. Considering that her bedroom turned out to be _their_ bedroom as well, it was actually quite a miracle that she even succeeded crawling out of the room at thirty minutes past ten that evening. If she could have known better, she'd say that because they came home pretty tired after finishing each other's asses off during training, they were deeply stuck in dreamland to even hear her sneak out of the room… which she thinks is absolutely the case. I mean, what could possibly cause her two genius brothers to miss a movement like that?

So, with that thought in mind, she walked home at three o' clock that morning with a somewhat pacified feeling. It could have done her wonders, that newly-gained confidence of hers but, unfortunately, as soon as she saw the looming silhouette of their house, her arms practically erupted of goosebumps and her heart rate sped up in a way which made her swear her brothers would surely hear it. Thankfully though, the lights were still off, meaning the two menaces are still fast asleep.

Slowly, she turned around and placed her fingers on the windowsill. She raised her head and furtively glanced inside the bedroom. Her eyes took in the two bulges in both her brothers' bed.

_They're still asleep. Thank God. _

Smiling contentedly to herself, Sakura lifted open the window. Hoisting herself up, she slung one leg inside and proceeded to pull the other one in.

"Hn." The fluorescent flicked on and Sakura was blinded by the sudden light which engulfed the room. She came tumbling inside.

"O-ow!"

Touching a sore bump on her head, she glanced up. There stood Neji, with his right hand on the light switch, and Sasuke beside him who was staring disapprovingly at her. Both had their signature scowls on, mind you.

She gulped. Visibly.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

"_Sasuke, I told you to guard Sakura!"_

"_I fell asleep!"_

* * *

SASUKE: AGE FOURTEEN

By this time, Hiashi came to realize the fact that three teenagers, though they practically consider each other siblings, _shouldn't _be allowed to live in the same house, much more sleep in the same room. That is why he gave them a compound, with some other explanation of course. The complex was wide but the space was mostly taken up by three modest houses. Each house contained two bedrooms but the three adolescents had opted to consider the other room as the guestroom or something. Also, even though they would never ever admit it (Sasuke and Neji, anyway), they totally missed each other's presence. So, much to Hiashi's discomfort, they still hang out in one house which happened to be the one in the middle, Sakura's quarters.

Each afternoon, after a rigorous training _together_, the three would stomp up to Sakura's house and spend their time relaxing in her room.

One afternoon, this was precisely what they were doing when Neji and Sasuke fell asleep.

A loud scream then jerked them out of unconsciousness and they nearly toppled off the bed. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Instinctively, the two boys bolted out of bed and ran to pinpoint the source of commotion. At the front door, they saw Sakura, fuming and livid with anger.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Neji stepped up behind her and did not even bother to crane his neck to see over her shoulder for he was already way taller than her.

The sight which met his eyes almost made him laugh. Fangirls were gathered at the door and as soon as Sasuke stepped in their line of vision, they broke out into fits of giggles and irritating squeals.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

"OMG, Sasuke-kun!"

"You're so handsome, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kiss me, Sasuke-kun!"

"SASUKE! WOULD YOU PUSH THESE_ MORONS_ OFF MY FRONT PORCH?!" Sakura flashed angry eyes at him. Even her nostrils seemed to be flaring in rage.

"Shut up, pinky." one girl spat. "You're just jealous--------AAAAHHHH!"

The next instant, all the girl knew was that she was suddenly being yanked outside by the roots of her hair. Sakura snatched a handful of her hair and then dumped her off unceremoniously outside. The rest of Sasuke's fans watched frozen in absolute horror.

Neji exchanged uncertain looks with his brother.

* * *

NEJI: AGE FIFTEEN

Neji was teaching Sasuke how to ease his tensed muscled through meditation. Both shirtless, they sat at center of Neji's living room with their eyes closed.

Strident footsteps were suddenly heard. The door burst open and an extremely vexed pink-haired medic walked in.

"NEJI!"

Both her brothers opened their eyes.

"SAVE ME FROM THIS, WILL YOU?!" and she slammed down a dozen envelopes on the coffee table. "They're flooding _MY _mailbox, you know."

Peering closely at it, Sasuke managed to make out the word 'Neji-sama' and the 'I Love You' phrase. "Fanmail?!" he cried incredulously. "You didn't tell me you have fangirls too." He smirked.

Neji regarded him with a stern gaze. "Just because you've been bugged by these airheads ever since the beginning of time, doesn't mean you're the only one they've been bothering with."

Sasuke didn't miss the barely concealed sarcasm in his brother's voice. "And what exactly is it you are implying?" The Sharingan-user replied heatedly.

"I am _not_ implying anything. I'm simply stating that you shouldn't be arrogantly overestimating yourself."

Sasuke scoffed. "And am I the one who's arrogant here? Listen to yourself speaking, child prodigy." he spat out.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have my Byakugan to train yourself with." Neji seethed.

"I'm much more thankful for my Sharingan, mind you."

Sasuke glared. Neji scowled.

For the next few minutes, they exchanged deadly glares.

It was then Sakura's turn to take on a _very_ uncertain look. Unfortunately, she doesn't have anybody to exchange it with.

* * *

NEJI: AGE SIXTEEN

For some reason, Sasuke always finds himself opting to lounge on Sakura's house rather than stay at his. That is why anybody visiting would always find Sakura's living room, oftentimes even her bedroom, occupied by a certain raven-haired someone. However, one other fact is also certain: Uchiha Sasuke just _enjoys _making his pink-haired sister vexed. He's also not threatened by her fists since he knew how much she adored her walls. He was well aware that she wouldn't as much as land a scratch on it. Fuming, Sakura would then march to Neji or, sometimes if he's not around, his house and seek for support from him.

This was most likely what was happening right about now.

---------------

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT, SASUKE!!" Sakura slammed her own front door at Sasuke's face and ran full speed toward Neji's house. Not even bothering to knock, as was her usual routine, she kicked the door open and stormed inside, shouting for Neji.

A few steps later, she registered the situation she was witnessing right in front of her eyes. She froze, finally realizing she'd just walked in on Tenten and Neji doing **she-doesn't-want-to-mention-what** _on the couch_. For Pete's sake, _on the couch!_ Well, at least they were still fully dressed.

Spinning on her heel and acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary, she dashed to Neji's room and opted to lock herself in.

"Sakura, wait!" She saw Sasuke running after her but she slammed the door right at his face for the second time that afternoon.

Sasuke paused midstride as he was also confronted with the scene which took Sakura aback a moment before. It didn't take him long to recover though, unlike Sakura who had momentarily gone still with her mouth hanging open for a few agonizing seconds

He pried his eyes away from the scene and was obviously trying to gain his bearings when a shout erupted from the room. "I HATE YOU!"

_Both of you!_, Sakura wanted to add.

Recovering somewhat, Sasuke approached the door. He knew it wasn't locked. There was no such thing as locked doors in their compound. Still, even though it was very easy for him to just twist the knob and open the door, he stopped himself from doing that. Instead, oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the couple on the couch, he rapped on the door.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Now, will you come out and give me my forehead protector back?" he said this in the most apologetic tone he could manage which, unfortunately, did not sound quite apologetic at all. His clear monotone still dominated most of that deep baritone voice of his.

"NEVER! I'M GOING TO THROW THIS AWAY!"

"I already apologized, all right? I promise I'm never going to tease your wide forehead again."

A book was thrown ferociously against the closed door.

"Would you stop it with your obstinate tantrums and just start acting like your age?!" Sasuke snapped.

"You're one to speak, chicken-butt head!"

"Excuse me! My hair absolutely does _not _resemble a chicken's butt!" Annoyance was starting to creep in Sasuke's voice as he vehemently tried to contain his anger.

Neji distinctly cleared his throat. "As much as I enjoy witnessing the heated exchange between the both of you, I want to express that I _very_ much value my privacy as well, as my walls." He locked eyes with Sasuke. "So, I would very much appreciate it,_ Sasuke_, if you'd just get this entire thing over with."

Sasuke frowned at him before turning away. Twisting the knob, he opened the door to reveal Sakura sitting on the bed, glaring viciously right at him.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. When she proved to be difficult to pull outside, Sasuke scooped her up from under the knees and flung her effortlessly over his shoulder.

Sakura shrieked and flailed her arms wildly. "Neeeeeeeeeeejiiiii!!! Heeeellpppp!"

* * *

"Saaaaaasukeee! Put me down right now! I am so going to kill yooooouuu!"

"Yeah. I bet Neji would too." He said as he wondered how Neji had managed to remain so calm when they both have walked in on him on a situation like _that. _

* * *

SASUKE: AGE FIFTEEN

The three were fighting off the sweltering summer heat by lounging on Sakura's breezy back porch. Neji and Sakura were engaged in a furious battle of wits and strategies as she tried to win against him in their all-time favorite checkers game.

Sasuke just sat on his favored rocking chair and gazed expressionlessly on their game.

A couple of knocks penetrated his hibernating mind. He ignored them and continued on watching Sakura trying fervently to match Neji's clever attacks.

The knocking came again.

Sakura's brows furrowed and she pressed her lips together in concentration.

Sasuke leaned in, watching her every move. She sure was putting up a good fight and it was starting to perk up his curiosity.

Suddenly, the knocking interrupted again.

"Would you please get the door for me, Sasuke?" Sakura requested, eyes never leaving the game.

Reluctantly, Sasuke pushed himself off the chair and flounced toward the door. With a flick of his wrist, he flung it open, scowling at the obviously unwelcomed visitor.

"Ummm…." The guy at the door cowered as he was met by Sasuke's irritated glare.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, his eyes narrowed menacingly into slits.

The other guy visibly gulped. "Umm…. Is……………."

The door closed with a slam.

"W……wait!"

Sasuke turned and walked away.

"Please… W..wait!"

Ignoring him, he weaved his way toward the back porch where he was sure Neji's ass was being whipped by now.

" W…wait!…It's important!" and the stupid idiot had the nerve to bang on the front door.

Sasuke paused. The banging on the door grew louder still. Scowling viciously and gathering his precious patience for the bastard, he strutted to the door and opened it again. Fixing the jerk with his infamous cold-blooded stare, he dared him to speak.

The guy looked down and rushed out his words. "IsSakurain?"

Sasuke's scowl deepened even more, if that was even possible. He eyed the guy suspiciously. What could this guy possible want from Sakura that was so important?

Suddenly, his eyes noticed the chocolate box and the bouquet of flowers placed neatly on the floor. He guessed the guy must have placed them on the ground in order to use both fists at knocking. Taking in his neatly combed hair, his meticulously ironed long sleeves and his carefully polished shoes, Sasuke didn't have to be a genius to realize what his intentions were.

"Is Sakura in? I'd like to take her for a date……….."

The door slammed again on his face.

* * *

"Who was that, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Wrong residence." He replied promptly.

From his position on the floor, Neji smirked. He saw what had happened. The Byakugan never misses anything. Sasuke knew that too, of course.

He raised his eyebrows at the white-eyed guy, as if daring him to say that what he just did was wrong.

Instead, the Byakugan-user sent him a subtle, but nonetheless distinct, nod of approval.

* * *

SAKURA: AGE SIXTEEN

She smoothed out the crumpled grocery list as she took it out of her purse. Mentally, she recounted all the things that she'd bought.

Eggs. Check.

Bread. Check.

Meat. Check.

Seasonings. Check.

Now, all that was left to buy was vegetables. She approached one potato stand and was quite surprised to detect wary apprehension on the vendor's face. Confused, she followed her line of vision until her gaze landed on a certain white-eyed man beside her.

"Neji!"

He raised his eyebrows innocently at her.

"Would you please stop the death glare?"

Shrugging, Neji transferred his stare toward something else and made it much less fortunate. In this case, it was the potatoes which received his silent wrath. And why was he so irritated, you may ask? Well, it's just that _all_ the boys seemed to be staring at _his _sister. _His _sister, mind you. He wanted to strangle each and every one of them until they learn how not to ogle at someone's _legs _as they passed by.

Shifting his position slightly, he caught sight of Sasuke and he could have almost laughed at the way he was also shooting deadly scowls at every guy his eyes would happen to land upon. Well, he did say _almost_. 'Cause in fact he was feeling nowhere near 'laughing' right about now. The obnoxious bastards had the _guts_ to stare down Sakura's legs with both of them around.

"Sasuke! Seriously, are you trying to kill someone with that glower?" Sakura berated him.

She glanced at Neji too as she received her paper bag of potatoes with her right hand. Instinctively, Neji's hand reached for it and Sakura gave it to him.

Silently, the three walked off, with Sasuke and Neji each carrying a plastic bag of groceries in their hands.

As they passed by the busiest section of the market, the buzzing of the crowd slowly dissipated.

Sakura laughed at something and for some irritating and astonishing reason, the guys' heads turned in their direction.

A guy on Sasuke's right fixed Sakura a flirty grin. Sasuke made him waver with just one unyielding stare. Neji, on the other hand, was having absolutely _no_ trouble _piercing_ his way through the crowd with his glacial glare.

All he had to do was focus his eyes on the path in front them and the people parted like the **Red Sea.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, forehead girl. Why did you not come at the party last night?" Ino's voice blared as soon as Sakura picked up the phone.

She winced. "I told you. The 'bodyguards' wouldn't let me."

"You also told me you'd sneak out. Just like you always do." Ino's tone sounded accusing from the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I just didn't have the chance. I think they've got wind about the gathering last night, that's why."

"Who could've been stupid enough to tell those two?"

Sakura shrugged and stretched herself across the couch for a more comfortable position. "When I got home yesterday afternoon, Sasuke seemed _so_ smug. You know, the way a person is when they discover a secret."

Disbelief can be heard from Ino's voice. "What?! That chicken butt head knew?! How come?"

"Beats me. He came home yesterday from a training session with Naruto……………." she trailed off, eyes widening.

"…………Naruto……………"they both said in unison. She groaned.

"Sorry Sakura, Shikamaru already mentioned to me how he had accidentally let it slip to Naruto last Wednesday."

"Damn! I am so gonna punch that moron for being a tattletale!"

A long pause.

"Actually…" Ino's voice hinted amusement and she smirked. "I know the _perfect_ way to get back at them."

* * *

"Are you really sure we can do this?"

"Of course! What are you so nervous about, Sakura?" Ino hissed as they tiptoed their way sneakily towards Sasuke's house.

"You do realize that if we get caught, I'm the one who's going to receive the death glare for the rest of my life, do you?"

Ino chuckled. "Of course."

"Bitch."

Ino chuckled a little bit more. "Now, the plan is to steal chicken butt head's undergarments and display them outside for all to see."

Sakura involuntarily shuddered as she pictured out Sasuke mutilating her limb from limb for what they're about to do.

"Next." Ino ploughed on. "We're gonna go to Naruto and give him the same medicine we gave Sasuke." She laughed maniacally.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't like the sound of this." She whispered. "If it's just Naruto then it might be alright but Sasuke……………" she hesitated.

"Oh come on." Ino pulled her towards Sasuke's bedroom. "Don't be such a sissy. It's going to turn noon soon so we must hurry before he gets home for lunch."

"But he doesn't even eat lunch at home." Sakura protested but she was yanked by a highly energetic Ino and she wasn't able to say anything more.

They entered the room cautiously. Sakura pointed to a bedside drawer and they tiptoed toward it.

They kneeled in front of it and took hold of each of the handle.

"Ready?" Ino said, an amused glint on her eyes.

Sakura pressed her lips and took a deep breath. She gave a subtle nod. "Ready."

"On the count of three. One……. Two…… Three!"

They pulled.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

And gaped.

Ino exchanged a baffled look with Sakura. "Emp… ty?"

Sakura stared at the bare space.

"Why is it empty?" Ino asked.

Sakura could only show the blonde her own confused expression.

What was happening? Why was it empty? Where are all the contents? He couldn't have sent _all_ his underwear to the laundry all at once, could he?

But wait….

"Sakura? Did Sasuke leave for a mission?"

As Sakura slowly shook her head, she felt dread start to spread in the pit of her stomach.

Could Sasuke have……………..?

Could it be………….?

An old fear started to resurface as her mind suddenly clicked into gear. No it couldn't be. It _just _couldn't be.

Sakura jumped up, startling Ino, and ran across the room to Sasuke's trousers closet. She pulled it open and the ominous nagging feeling immediately turned into intense fear.

Empty.

Frantically, she reached up and threw open his shirts closet.

Empty.

Oh God no. Please no. This can't be happening.

This absolutely cannot be happening!

Panic-striken, she dashed to the other bedroom to Sasuke's armory. Each step she took towards the cabinet felt like a step towards death. Her whole body went numb. Her eyes wide, she gripped the handles with trembling hands. With every last ounce of her strength, she flung the door open.

The blood drained from her face.

Sakura slumped, eyes still wide and knuckles shaking white.

Ino came rushing inside the room. "Sakura!"

She stopped dead. She stared at Sakura's dejectedly stock-still form on the floor. Ino's gaze then zeroed in on the armory closet which had been bared strip of its contents. "Oh God." A hand flew to her mouth in shock. Her eyes landed again on Sakura whose eyes still gazed transfixed on the cabinet wall.

On the cleared space, directly on the wood, were words written on ink.

Sakura,

I'll be back. I promise.

White-hot tears started to gush from Sakura's unmoving state.

* * *

A/N: What do you think about the chapter? Should I keep the story short or should I stretch it or something? I'm confused guys XD Please help .. please review. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the wait! :D Enjoy and please share what you think by adding a review. The more, the better because it will inspire more new readers to open this story and start supporting it too. Spread the word! :)))))))

* * *

**MENAGE A TROIS**

A HOUSEHOLD OF THREE

by KeepMeInspired

**Summary****:** At age seven, Sasuke became the lone avenger. At age seven, Sakura became the solitary orphan. At age eight, Neji was already a child prodigy. That year, the three became siblings.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

When Neji had burst inside the room three hours ago, she was already like this. He glanced at his sister and for the nth time that day felt his heart fluctuate as he saw the lackluster look in her forlorn eyes. She sat there on her couch, looking so dejected and stiff that he couldn't help but stay silent along with her.

She stared blankly into space.

_Three hours ago._

_Neji flexed his right forearm and felt chakra pulsating there. Slowly, he pulled his arm back in from its outstretched position. He could feel the heat of his chakra flowing down his arm. _

_Gathering up all his focus, he willed all those energy to the very tips of his fingernails. He did the same with the other hand all the while maintaining the chakra flow on the other. He crossed both arms, took in a deep breath and in one abrupt sweeping motion threw all his sharpened chakra to his opposite sides. _

_It slashed the trunks it hit into halves._

"_HYUUGAAA!"_

_A sharp scream pierced the air the same time the trunks crashed to the ground. Panting sounds issued from behind him._

_Scowling, he turned around and prepared to launch his speech about the importance of peace and quiet during training on the irritating blonde woman who had just destroyed his moment's peace._

"_HYUUGA!!!" _

_Neji just raised an elegant eyebrow._

"_Yamanaka, quit the screaming please."_

_Ino stared at him, wide-eyed and struggling to catch her breath. He detected the alarm plastered all across her face._

"_SASUKE…… SAKURA…… HURRY!!!"_

"_Sasuke and Sakura what?"_

"_Sasuke…… _

_**PANT.**_

_.gone…_

_**PANT**_

… _Sakura saw…."_

_And that was all he needed to hear in order to put two and two together._

_Within a split second, he was already sprinting towards their house with Ino trailing frantically on his heels._

When they entered, they saw her on the couch, in the same position as she still is now, staring hopelessly into space.

It was like a fist suddenly gripped his heart.

"Sakura!" and he had rushed to her side frantically.

For Yamanaka Ino, it was the very first time she had seen genius, white-eyed prodigy Hyuuga Neji to lose his cool. She stood there wondering what to do and worried sick for her best friend.

"Sakura, it's Neji."

Sakura was unresponsive.

"Sakura."

When she still didn't respond, Neji glanced around the room anxiously. He doesn't know what he's searching for.

His eyes lands upon Ino who looked petrified at his fierce gaze.

"Hy- Hyuuga, calm down."

The words hit him like a bucket of cold water. _Right. She's right. I must calm down. I must calm down for Sakura._

He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, he was back to his usual unruffled self.

He turned to Ino. "Relay what happened."

And Ino began to tell him the story from the very beginning. From the story, he concluded that Sasuke might have left sometime between midnight last night and breakfast that morning.

He turned back to Sakura's forlorn figure.

"Sakura."

No answer.

"It's alright. You can cry if you want."

"NO!" The abrupt shout shocked the hell out of them. Sakura jumped to her feet. "**NO!** That BASTARD! WHY SHOULD I CRY FOR SOMEBODY WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE FOR THOSE LOVES HIM????!!!!!"

She was hysterical.

The hopelessness in her demeanor the moment before has been totally overshadowed by her rage, fury and grief.

_"WHY??!! HUH???!! TELL ME!"_

She curled her fists into a ball and fiery green chakra enveloped them. And as though she was suddenly afraid of meeting their gaze, she abruptly turned her head away. Still, the fury in her voice was unwavering.

"Dammit, Why am I feeling like this?"

"Sakura----" Ino took a tentative step forward but was stopped short as Sakura's head shot up to reveal infuriated eyes.

**_"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I SHED TEARS FOR SOME COLD-HEARTED BASTARD LIKE HIM???!!! "_**

But even as she said these words, the tears fell one after the other.

Ino took another tentative step towards her. "Sa……kura?"

"I am an accomplished professional medic ninja, dammit! Why should I cry for someone like him?!" and the tears rushed as she said these words.

The sobs were uncontrollable. They gushed out like an out-of-control faucet. The force of the tears coming from her released a tremor throughout her whole body. She trembled violently as she forced back the tears now running down her cheeks.

Ino rushed towards her and engulfed her in a hug. "Sakura. Don't cry."

And both women wept.

Neji stood frozen at the spot. His eyes were wide as he surveyed the scene before him. He wanted to go comfort Sakura yet he was rendered immobile.

This was the very first time he had seen his sister cry ever since they graduated from the Academy five years ago.

Neji felt a wet blur obscure his vision.

He crushed his thumb inside his fist and walked away.

* * *

After hours of sitting anxiously on his back porch, at last, he felt Yamanaka Ino's presence leave the house next door.

_Oh so that's what you were doing, Hyuuga Neji. Waiting. Waiting for a chance to comfort your Sakura alone._

A frown creased his forehead. _No, I wasn't waiting._

But, even if he refuses to admit it, the voice inside him knew otherwise.

_And she isn't mine._

He pursed his lips and pushed himself up. He walked right through Sakura's front door.

She was sitting on the sofa and she looked up as he entered.

"Leave." Sakura's voice was hard as steel. The tear tracks down her cheeks had already vanished and the puffy red that was in her eyes the moment he had left her crying with Ino hours ago has been replaced by an unyielding cold glint.

"No, I won't." Neji's tone matched hers icily.

Sakura didn't even glance at him.

"Ino has already left. It's been hours since….." He couldn't continue. He glanced helplessly at the ceiling. "Come on, speak to me."

Nothing.

"Please."

Still, she released neither sound nor movement.

"I know you're sad but you should get on with your life. There's just no use brooding over what has happened."

This time, Sakura moved. In a very slow manner, she moved her head towards him. She pierced him with her dismal unmoving stare.

He was shocked.

The stare felt empty.

It was as if her soul had been sucked out from her very core leaving just an empty shell behind.

He felt the chill of her stare envelop him to the very core and for the first time in his life, he felt scared.

Scared for her sister.

Scared that she had changed.

Scared how she was showing no signs of recovering from what had happened.

He was scared for her.

Neji searched Sakura's dull eyes and tried to find in it any signs of his cheerful sister. Instead, all he found was a solid wall of hopelessness.

"…..Sa……...kura."

Sakura ignored him and staggered to her bedroom. Just before the door closed, a voice barely above a whisper reached his ears.

"He was also your brother, Neji, as well as mine."

Neji heard the metallic click of the knob across the empty room as though it was amplified a thousand times louder.

* * *

The succeeding weeks were undiluted torture.

No matter what Neji does, his mind just can't seem to stay put. Add that to the fact that for some reason unknown to him his sister downright refused to see his face, all the more feel his presence near her.

She seems to have developed a grudge against him or something. Worse was he doesn't even know what he did wrong, though Ino kept telling him that it was because he was such an apathetic jerk.

Not that that was fresh news to him.

He already knew that right from the very start.

And Sakura should too.

That's why he's feeling lost about everything that's happening around him. It was the first time that he felt that things were not in his hands to manipulate.

Also, he constantly slips out of focus during work for some indefinite reason.

Then here comes another problem.

"But Neji, you're spending less and less time with me!" Tenten's voice rang out in a frustrated tone. "What am I to you, really? If you value our relationship as much as I do then you'd better stop worrying about your sister and focus all your attention me!"

Neji was silent. Well, what could he say? That the truth was, he'd rather spend time with his sister than spend it with her? That his sister needed him now more than anything else?

"Neji! What now?"

"What?" His face was impassive as always.

"Do you even care for me at all?"

"……."

"NEJI!" She flashed him a glare.

His gaze took in her watery eyes and her hands on her hips. He found himself answering, "Of course I do."

Then his mind drifted off to a certain pink-haired someone.

* * *

That night was the first of the many nights he stayed up listening to her cry.

_Neji had his hand splayed over his eyes, feigning sleep._

_In the past two weeks when he had experienced the most miserable state in his life, he had come to practically only two inevitable conclusions. First is that Sakura is now totally and absolutely distancing herself from everybody else, including her best friend, Ino. _

_Second is that he would have to make a choice._

_To stay with his sister in the house._

_And that meant sleeping in her couch and enduring her blank heart-crushing countenance._

_Or…._

_To experience hell by being so worried sick about her that he's positive he would lapse out again on his next mission debriefing._

_He was fighting his recently-acquired insomnia as usual when he heard the door to Sakura's room creak open. Much to his surprise, she didn't immediately go to the kitchen as she usually does whenever she gets thirsty in the middle of the night._

_There was a pause in the doorway and he felt Sakura sensing him for any hint of consciousness. That perked his curiosity. He stayed still._

_After a few minutes, Sakura crossed the living room._

_Neji then felt a gust of cold wind hit his feet as the front door was cracked silently open._

_Sakura went out to the porch._

_Neji suddenly had the craziest of thoughts that she was going to run away after Sasuke. He almost panicked until he realized that she wasn't wearing any slippers at all and that she was still wearing her pajamas and not some Sasuke-hunting clothing gear._

_The abrupt stop of soft breeze against his feet told him that the door closed._

_He waited for a moment, thinking that if there were any signs that she went out beyond the porch, he was going to run after her._

_Silence._

_But then, a few minutes later, he heard a sob._

_A soft, restrained sob. _

_He fought the urge to sit up completely._

_He frowned._

_The sob developed into more sobs._

_He clenched his fists until his knuckles went white...… _

_His sister was sobbing._

_His sister was __**crying**__._

_On the front porch._

_In the middle of the night……_

……_._

……_and he could do nothing more than crush his thumb inside his fist. _

_Damn it._

* * *

Nara Shikamaru was busy counting the clouds on his back porch when he felt a familiar yet rare aura approach him. Familiar because he knew who it was, alright. But also rare because this person usually never allows his chakra to leak out from him.

"Why are you here, Hyuuga?'

The person didn't speak. Instead, he sat and lied down beside him.

A huge sigh.

"So how many clouds have you managed to count, Nara?"

"Forgot."

"Hn."

For a moment, they remained like that in silence.

Then,

"Spill, Hyuuga."

A pause. Neji looked thoughtful.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Right."

Neji rolled his eyes. "It's the truth."

"Then why are you here?'

A pause again. "Beats me."

Shikamaru yawned. "What a bother."

Neji couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Well, let's see." Shikamaru started counting off his fingers lazily. "You're here because you're troubled. You're troubled because you're sister's not her usual self. You want to help her but you know you don't know how, being the stoic apathetic _bastard_ you are. So now, you're here for somebody to talk to since you're going crazy bottling it all up inside you. And you also know that being worried sick like this affects your concentration very much, considering you don't even bother hiding your chakra anymore. And you can't go to anybody else because you know that they're all just gonna tease you and blab at you about how you should just forget everything that had happened and get on with your usual unsympathetic way of living like you usually do. And…… You're having problems keeping your girlfriend from biting your ears off every single day."

There was thoughtful silence.

Neji slowly turned his head sideways only to find Shikamaru already looking intently at him.

"How do you know about Tenten?"

"I see her ranting at you every day." A smug smile appeared on Shikamaru's face.

A sad genuine smile spread slowly on Neji's lips.

"You amaze me, Nara."

* * *

Neji sat on Sakura's front porch. It's been two months since Sasuke left and one month and three weeks since Sakura officially stopped talking to him.

Nevertheless, even though she had practically told him to never step a foot inside her house again, he opted to lounge every night at her front porch just for the sake of it.

Every night, he would gaze at the stars and the moon above and wonder how there could still be things as wonderful as them when, down below, each human was suffering their own miserable plight.

At this thought, he almost grimaced at himself. Since when had he been this sentimental huh?

Suddenly, he felt someone approaching. He stared at the thicket of trees from which he had felt the person's aura.

A woman with her hair swept up in two buns on the sides of her head emerged.

"Tenten."

"You're always here, Neji. Every night."

Neji didn't speak.

"Why?" Tenten had reached him by this time and she extended a hand out to stroke his hair. "Why are you always here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Tenten smiled, a slow sad smile. "I realize you're worried sick about her-------"

"No, I'm not." Which made Tenten's smile widen a little bit.

"but you must understand that she's also trying her best------"

"No, she's not." There was a tiny hint of fury beneath his nonchalant tone.

Tenten caressed the side of his cheek. "Listen, Neji, though it has become like this you must consider that she might get suffocated with you always hovering over her."

Neji stared at her.

"Maybe she needs space in order to recover."

There was silence as Neji became thoughtful for a moment. The stillness stretched for a little moment longer.

"Maybe you're right."

Tenten laced her arms around his neck and looked intently in his eyes.

"So." She started in a voice barely above a whisper as she leaned slowly towards him. "Are you now ready to let her be?"

She allowed him a slow nod before closing the distance between them and placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

* * *

The curtain of the window to the front porch was suddenly thrown close.

Anger surged through the person for which she herself was surprised.

Then there was nothing on the window which indicated any sign of a person besides a slight blur of pink.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Did you enjoy? Was it nice? review please! :D


End file.
